Love Against Warfare
by UPrising Studios corps
Summary: A war that go's longer then years it self: But when a wounded FemScout get's shot something will make her question of what to think of her saver, but what will her team think? if you want comment on what you think on every episode go ahead
1. Episode 1

Prologue: (2Fort) (FemScout)

The sun had rose, but nothing could break the sound of gunfire going on. Even after so many years, none of the sides had come to think "Should we keep going on like this?" But as usual they didn't. "Ready yourselves, Men," A man in a red coat said. "These Worthless, so called Americans think they can get past us." "We've heard you the tenth time, Soldier." Engineer sighed taking his construction hat off and rubbing his balled head as if he had awoken just now. (Which he did just from hearing soldier waking everyone up like if they were at boot camp?) "Let's just get this over with." What are you doing?" "What do you mean, what I'm doing?" "I'm getting ready to fight you freaking dumb." Soldier soon started to yell at her explaining how women shouldn't be in the fight. She heard it a million times so it didn't bother her. A strange noise could be heard a mile away. It was the war siren trying to show the fight had begun. He heard this and went along with it, but he still hold his anger like weight and waited until it was over.

The fight ran long. Each one kept spawning and dying in an endless hell war. Medic hid behind cover in a barn, but still pushing the lever trying to heal his companion. "I still don't know why they keep sending these babies to battle?" Heavy wondered with an evil smile that only madmen could show. "Zet's move!" Medic shouted. He soon heard him and begun to yell as he kept shooting out bullets out of his minigun like a water hose only heaver. Femscout ran out of the barn like a hyped up rabbit drinking ten packs of energy drinks. A voice could be heard out from the other side of the field shouting. "I'm coming at you, Maggots!" He came out and started shoot out rockets. He aimed and shot at the sniper that had hung above the field. He tried to dodge them, ducking, jumping, but at the last second he was hit by the third. His eyes widen, his mouth opened. His body parts went everywhere across the floor. She ran up to the crazy shooting soldier trying to bonk him with her bat, but somehow he kept dodging her attacks it was like if he had read her mind. She had enough and pulled out her scattergun trying to point at his stomach, as she pulled the trigger, he soon pulled out his shotgun to her left side. They both soon shot at each other, both felt justice was served, but also felt the pain of bullets. Heavy's body laid flat on the ground, with an arrow to the head. The Sniper grew a smile as if he like the killing. Medic wanted to go and help her, but he was afraid of getting hit like his comrades. It may have happened to him millions of times, but he still couldn't get over it. He either waited till someone else came out, or leave his friend to rot.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 1: Something about him… (BluPyro)

Hours went by as they won 2Fort, they thought victory would taste amazing, but it didn't. It tasted like baby poop, with a side of "what was this for again?" But Blu knew one thing: This fight had only begun. Pyro got up from his bed and just kept looking at the empty bed that laid in the other corner of the barn. He then looked at the ground thinking "How is he doing?" "Is he ok?" He got up and walked to his deck to grab the hard hat covered in his own blood. His replacement is coming soon, but no one will ever be his best friend like, Engineer. "Hey, Mate," Sniper stood at his door. "You can stop hiding now, there gone, but you still could have seen it." He gripped his fist and swung it a side his stomach. Pyro looked up, just to nod at him, but wouldn't speak. Sniper left the room to go see what spy had been up to. Pyro took a step out of the barn to feel the warm sun gazing abound him. He put the hat on his belt, just to keep it.

He walked over to the wooden barricade and lean against it to look around like a sentry turret. A big man stood beside him with a hand at his left shoulder. "Hey you ok?" Heavy wondered. Pyro turned his head to nod at him to him know things were fined. "Look, I know he…was your friend, but you got to move on." He kept his eyes on him. "We need your help, I won't let my comrade be a weak baby, just from THIS." He put his hand in front of him as if they made a deal. Pyro couldn't keep his mind clear from that day he lost him. Engineer only said they were just friends, but he thought of him as a big brother. He looked down at his hand and sighed. He gripped his hand and shook it as in an agreement. Heavy nodded, but didn't smiled until he left him. Pyro kept starring in the sky, just thinking. But then he heard a moaning, as if someone was dying. He turned around, and tried to find the source of it.

He then heard it behind him. He went to look over the barricade to see a bleeding scout, but it was a girl. He looked around, and then jumped down to go see what he could do. He crouched down to see that her left side had been bleeding, but it looked like she had tried to patch it up, but fail. He wanted to help her, but she was a Red. He knew Medic wouldn't help him, no matter how he tried to explain to him. So, pulled out a cloth that he had saved in case he had bleed as well. He pulled out duct tape, and tapped the corners just to make sure she didn't bleed too fast. It might cost his life but he needed to take her to Gorge to the Red base. He had no choice, he seen his friend died, someone else might cry over her death. Plus he wasn't station there, and he only killed the ones that need to die, like murders, or contracted to be killed. He went through the other barn, trying sneak his way through, red wasn't in control of this base no more, some died some left to be stationed to other Red locations.

It took him days to get to Gorge, at least heavy gave him a sandvich, just in case he lost strength in battle. They stopped and camped for days. He made sure she didn't die yet, he saw that she was running out of time. He needed to pack things up, and get moving. The sun had rose, and heated up Pyro, but it didn't stop him from going. Finally he could see it; Gorge, most Medics go there just for testing there new medguns. He went pass the guards, and went through to see a man wearing a lab coat, and wearing red gloves sitting on his bed. A femPyro stood beside him trying to cheer him up. "I just zeft her." Redmedic looked down feeling his guilt. Why did he leave her, why is he still here? He hid behind the barricade at 2Fort, but he just ran off after he had heard the base was captured. She moaned in pain, holding her side. All he did was leaving her a first-aid kit, but that was his friend out there. He gripped his hand into a fist just starring at it made him grunted like a dog. "Mmmmph Mmmmph." FemPyro mumbled. "I know I should be Beaton myself, but…" He turned his head up looking in shock. A Pyro standing losing his breath, but what shocked was that someone hung on his left shoulder, showing barely any movement. FemPyro pulled her flare gun out from her left side, and aimed at the enemy's head. She mumbled loud trying to say: "Don't move or, I'll shoot!" The Pyro rose his right hand showing he mean no harm. Medic stood up, and pulled his medgun out, but she stopped him trying to say "Don't trust him, she maybe a spy." He always trusted her, he believed whatever she saw was a trick, but he wondered if that's her? Why did he bring her to me? Did he needed help? Either way that was his friend he saw dying, if it wasn't he'll do what he can to make it up to red. She stood beside him, but still aiming the gun at the pyro's head. Whatever he was up to, she'll be ready. Medic's hands sweated in fear wondered if what she said is true, could he trusted him. He pushed the trigger as a light red cloud swirled around the corpse. The Femscout slowly opened her eyes, and looked up seeing that she was being healed. She turned her head looking in shock of what she saw. What's a BluPyro doing in the base? "Why is he holding me?" There was many question to be asked, but she needed to rest for a moment. The Pyro walked her over to the bed, and placed her there. Medic pulled back his gun, and begun hugging her softly. She was still in shocked, but she was happy to see her friends again. Pyro hold his hands up in front of him, "Mmmph." He mumbled. He ran back outside to go get something. They were wondering "What could he be doing this time?" even FemPyro wanted to know as she crossed her arms together. He may had brought Medic's friend back from hell, but she still didn't trust him.

He came back in to be holding a scattergun in his hand. Femscout smiled for joy as she grabbed it from his hand. "Ya," She laughed "I forgot about this little sweetie." She turned to him with a smile, "Thanks." She said. "Mmmph." He gave a thumps up. She began to giggle at this, but begun to ask, "Why help me, we're not on the same team?" He pointed at Medic as if to give her a point. She started to not understand, but soon did. He turned around and left the base. She turned back to where he stood, but was shocked to see that he had left. She understood why though, he's heading back to his base, but for some reason she couldn't stop smiling, it was like if she was wearing a happy mask and couldn't take it off. She hopes to go see him someday after this, because something about him drives her mind crazy. It could be a feeling problem, she did come back from death.

To be concluded….


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Not what he saw… (2Fort) (BluPyro)

As he kept looking back, he soon realize that he might see them again, he didn't know why, but he could just feel it. He walked many miles back. It made his feet hurt, but he still had enough strength. But as he walked he could feel something behind him, it felt like daggers were hitting him as he walked. He turned to see nothing but dessert, and cactuses. He brushed this off like if it were a annoy tick on him. A shadow hid behind one of the cactus. It looked thin, with a small head. He turned his cloak off, and looked over the cactus's arm just to watch him walk away. His suit looked blue, just like his mask. What felt like minutes, now felt like hours? He had waited for him to leave the enemy fort. He knew what he had done with girl, and it made his teeth grind. The rules clearly state: Kill all targets. Not help them out.

He wanted to shoot him, but what would his team think of him, most of them were his friends, even heavy think of him as one. So, they wouldn't believe him, they'll just call him a back stabber, funny cause that what he does. He'll just figure something out, right now he needed to head back to the 2fort.

This made him grin, because he just saw him from a high view point behind him, and all he did was just follow him.

As Pyro went through the barn again, he saw something that everyone gathered around. He scratched his head wondering, "What's going on?" He walked through the crowed to see that the new engineer showed up, this shocked because he looked like him, but how did he acted? As he got closer, he soon realize that this was no engineer, he overheard him saying, how he killed a guy with his gun, but he was talking about his shotgun, not his sentry gun. Pyro walked up to him, and trying to ask, "Do you make tele porters?" He always like engineer's little toys, including his tele porters. The Engineer looked at him with a smirk and laughed, and explain, "That makes a man weak, i gave up on that stuff, after I took out some spy with my pistol." "It made things feel…different, for a change." Pyro soon felt a deep emotion, not only did he acted like his friend, he also didn't do what he does! This isn't how he saw it.

Spy hanged back against the wall a few feet from the crowed. He saw this, and felt bad for him, but maybe it's for the best. He still hated him, just that he felt bad that his friend died, and now his got this crap of a replacement. Maybe that's why he helped that scout early, just to get something off his mind. Either way he needed to tell Sniper about what happened.


	4. Episode 4

(Gorge) Episode 4: Think things through… (FemPyro)

Five months had passed on since red lost control of 2fort. Most mercs who survived, wanted to head back, and take it back as a sign saying, we will put you down, no matter how hard you fight. Femsoldier liked the way they handled that day as a mistake, but Demoknight found it stupid or in his way of saying it, "That's the most stupid thing I ever heard in my life!" His brother, Demo on the other hand, wants this. He always wanted a fight that could mean death for him, but the others just think he's not drunk enough for that sort of thing. FemPyro, always thought red was crazy in some cases, but she never thought they would be this crazy, but then she thought, "Hey it's part of the job." She leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky for a second or two. It burned her eyes a bit until she looked over to see more mercenaries coming out of the back of a truck.

Medic kept starring at his medgun, trying to think newer ideas, it may heal the others, but wouldn't let them push forward on the frontline. He had done many tests, but none could handle strong enough fire power, even he couldn't get through. He'll have to figure something out. Femscout sat on an ammo box. Listing to strange music on her headset. She shakes her head listing to the beat while kicking her feet front, and back hitting the box. FemPyro could almost laugh looking at this. To her, she looked like a little kid never minding the fighting, and dyeing. Just kicking back, and not worrying about anything.

She went into her left pocket, and looked at a photo of her, and some old friends from blu. A demoman kept a good smile with a thumps up to someone. Soldier stood in salute, with his first finger up, and his thump down. Medic looked at the camera with his noise wrinkled, and with a crazy smile. She in the picture just stood with her axe on her right shoulder starring at them with a ponytail sticking out of a hole in the back of her mask. She looked over starring at Medic thinking, "I'm gonna make sure you get out of this alive, but how?" Femscout looked at the clock hanging above her. "Oh crap time to go!" She got up, and ran out of the building. Medic looked over with a smile. He had a feeling she would go see that pyro, again. She had been asking how he was doing, and wondered if he was dead. He maybe the enemy, but he could feel that he could trust him. Why else did he bring her back? She messaged him a few times. They said they would meet in the desert near Gorge.

FemPyro went on ahead, and followed her, making sure she didn't get into trouble. Pyro stood around near a cactus for nearly a minute. He tapped his fingers together. He had told the guys back at base he needed some repairs on his flamethrower. They could see why. He would ask engineer, but he would have said, "I don't do that no more." Ten times, but, Spy took sniper out. Following him. He explained to him about what happen. He wanted prove of this so Spy said they would follow him the time they meet, because he read most of his letters, and knew where they were going

"Sorry it took so long." She smiled. He nodded in understanding. They both sat underneath a shade near a rock. They both talked for about a few hours. FemPyro looked over seeing her smiling almost the either time they talked. She sighed, and just sat down picking up sand, and throwing it at the ground. Spy had heard laughter going on a few feet as they kept walking. They hid behind two cactus. Sniper looked over in shock. "What the…?" he lowered his voice. His face looked in anger as he tried to pull out his bow, but Spy rose his right arm a little, and moved his hand down giving a don't shoot or we're also dead. He lowered his weapon, but he still grew in anger. He kept Pyro in the dark for three months, all because he was upset about losing his friend, and this is he repays my services to him? Spy wanted to get in closer. He told Sniper in a low voice, "Hang on, I'm going to get a better hearing of this, ok?" he nodded his head, and kept starring at them over the cactus left arm. Spy cloaked, and walked over to where he saw a big rock. He went passed it, but almost screamed as he saw a Pyro sitting in the sand. But something made him wonder, why's she here? She pulled out the same picture, and kept starring at it for a moment, and he could hear mumbling, but it sounded like crying? He didn't uncloak until he sat next to her. She quickly pulled her flare gun out, and pointed at him. He quickly grabbed it, and those it a side. "It's ok," he quietly said, "I won't hurt you." She didn't believe what he said. He's a Spy, they always trick you into falling for there "I'm not going to hurt." Moments. She pulled out her axe from her back, and swung it at him. He grabbed the middle part of it, and quickly moved it to his left. He pulled out his gun, and didn't fire. She grew in confused. Why hasn't he shoot me yet? "I won't shoot unless, you try to do something stupid, again." He explained "Look, I'm not here to kill you, sure we're enemies, but we're not on a battlefield, plus I'm not hear for you." "Then what are you hear for." She said in mumble. "That's for you to find out." She looked at the ground, and kept thinking, this has to be bullshit. He's a Spy, but he doesn't kill me? That makes no since? She turned her head back at him, and said, "I'll need some time to think things through, but if you backstab, me…?" "I won't…" He said as she try to finish. He let go of her axe, and disappear like a ghost. She looked behind her, and grabbed at the air. No one was there. "Good!" She lowered her voice. He went back, and told Sniper they need to leave. He asked why, and he replied, "There might be a Spy, and we need to make sure he doesn't beat us." Ok?" Sniper said in a confused tone. Femscout, and Pyro soon looked at each other for a moment. He went ahead, and hugged her while mumbling on her shoulder. She grew in shock, but her face blushed, and smiled at this. They soon gone there separate, but they both felt something big inside their hearts, but what will this turn into?

To be concluded….


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: It's only begun

As she kept walking, she think for a while wondering if killing him was the right thing. What if he comes back with an army or better yet bring the rest of the mercs? She think herself to death about many solutions that could happen, but then again he might keep his words. She was trying to solve this like a jigsaw puzzle, piecing everything into one conclusion. It made her head hurt, so she stopped thinking and moved on. But as she did, a strange noise that was coming from about 6 feet could be heard.

But the only area that was there was, Gorge? She ran to where the noise was and looked beside a wall. She couldn't believe her eyes. War had rose at the base, but the enemy was none other than BLU, no surprise. Red kept backing up like a man corning a helpless dog ready to beat him to death. Medic, looked to be worried as he kept pushing the lever on top of his gun trying to heal a looked like a wounded spy.

She ran a cross to a barricade on the left side of the fight. Many soldiers and scouts died fighting back by putting themselves in the frontlines. Some fall back, but others just stood there and kept wasting ammo like if it was the answer to their problem. She looked behind her shoulder shock to see her return so quickly. Femscout showed fear of the dying. Her hands and arms begin to shake a bit as she tried to shake it off with an angry look around her face. She ran like a rabbit and tried to get to red base as much as possible. Fempyro soon followed her making sure no one would harm her. Many have died in front of her, but for some reason she thought that if she died, she and Medic would die with her. They kept marching down like an army. Like everyday heavies were firing more bullets then all the others. Red had snipers, but most were killed either by the spy or demo men. "What the heck's going on?!" Femscout spread her arms out in confusion and surprised. Medic turned around and smiled. He reached to give her a hug. "Goodness, I thought you were dead?" he said softly. "Pyro, where were you?" "We needed more help." "I know it's hard to see fighting again, but it's not like you to wonder off." He continued. She wanted to say why, but it might put scout and blupyro in danger. "No need to explain." He sighed. "We just needed support." "Lucky for you we had many assistances willing to do the testes." He patted her left shoulder as his way of saying, "I'm not mad, just disappointed."

This got made her curious. "Testes?" she said confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Femscout snapped her fingers. "Doc, was saying a month ago that he might make us 'bullet sponges.' She said pulling a shotgun shell out and pretending to shoot her hand. "Yes, but, most of the subjects didn't manage to live through the fight." He said in a disappointed tone. "Damn it!" She swung her right fist. Fempyro looked at the battle going on, most of their mercs were at the point where they couldn't hold much longer. Half the scouts were dead. Most snipers were badly hit or killed. There spy was badly hurt. They would ask for more, but Redmond used some of them to try and kill his brother. They were dead in a week.

She turned and looked down saying "I'll take it." What?" Medic wanted her to repeat her words. "Yeah, I'll go for it." "Pyro, I didn't test it ye…" "I'll take my chances." Femscout heard what she said and began to tear up a bit. She turned her head nodding her head trying to say, "Everyone dies for reasons." She soon understand this and nodded back with her mouth closed and the tip of her eyebrows down. "I'm not just gonna…" Medic try to talk her out of it, but she just shouted, "I'll be fine!" He too was about to cry, but he sucked it in, and took his glasses off trying to clean them. She smiled under her mask thinking, "He cares for us too much." They went back inside and prepared for the final push. Femscout looked out for a second. Sentries laid on the bridge turning and beeping a few seconds. Fempyro just hid behind a box next to the square door leading to death itself. "Ready?" Medic tighten his right hand just starring at her looking worried. "Ready." She nodded. He pushed the lever letting out a red line quickly shooting through her body, connecting to her heart. She felt amazed by this. She felt like nothing can touch her unless this feeling stop. They ran out and went to the other side of the building. The sentries beeped three times, and begin to point and shoot at them every three seconds. Pain was going through them as blood began to lick from her shoulders and the side of her left leg.

Medic was beginning to let go. He had the most injuries. Blood was licking from through both his legs. His left arm had 3 bullets shot into him. And some got in his back, but he mange to fight through the pain. They hid again. He lifted his head up. His vision was getting blurry as he tried to say, "W…we'…we're fully… Charged!" She looked at him and saw that he needed medical help. She tried to lift him up, but he shoved her gently. "N… No!" "We are finishing this." She looked down and begins to sob thinking, I was supposed to save him, now I'm costing his life. He patted her shoulder again. She looks up at him and he replies, "I'll do whatever it takes." He rose an arm trying to show hope for her. She looks down again and grabbed his hand tight. They turned back around. She looks at her flamethrower for a moment and nods. He lowers his right hand flipping a small switch on. She jumps out and looks up at the sun. The turrets begin to fire at her. He jumps out and pushes all the way. The feeling she has in her heart rises fast. She screams and they marched forward. Fire shoots from her weapon as each turret is destroyed. They keep on firing, but bullets didn't put them down. Their bodies covered in dark red light. Their eyes glowing light yellow. BLU team sees this and begins charging at them. The same fate happens to them as one by one bodies were falling at their feet. Medic looked around him as he began to laugh like a mad scientist. They stopped and turned to see nothing but a couple of dead corpses and broken metal scattered around in a fire blaze. And they soon realize they had won. This maybe there victory, but this fight as just begun.

Season 1 ended:

Next time:

Spy looks down thinking, "How's she doing?"

BluMedic slammed his fist in rage, "I don't care how many we lose." "I just want that base!"

Fempyro points at him, but like always doesn't pull. She looks down and keeps thinking more and more.

Gunfire was heard a few clicks away from her. She runs to what happened. She looks to see a body lying on the ground with a bullet to the head. "NOOOO!" Femscouts yells.

Blupyro goes to desk and turns around back at her with his hands behind his back. She smiles at him. Her heart pounds a little…

Season 2: One heart One traitor


End file.
